It's Game Night!
by bradsmithgold12
Summary: Alright! It's game night and couples are appearing and Natsuki and Shizuru's house to play games! Love and humor all around everybody! Read on and drop a review!
1. Chapter 1

It's Game Night!

Chapter 1: Everyone s here!

Authors Note: Hey guys, I'm back! Okay this story is about game night and everyone is joining in with the couples everyone wants to see so here it is people! Enjoy!

"Natsuki, Hurry up and get dressed everyone will be here soon for Game night". Shizuru spoke in a demanding tone as Natsuki stepped out from the bathroom with the heat bursting out around her figure with tiny water droplets rolling down her body from her neck to the valley of her breasts and clad in nothing but a blue fluffy towel going from her chest to her thighs. 'Nothing is like a nice view'. Shizuru inwardly smirked at the thought.

Natsuki caught her staring and felt a slight blush rush to her cheeks.' Two can play at this game!' She blabbered outwards in her mind. Walking slowly to Shizuru trying not to smirk, she strode towards her as if she was a wolf looking for a mate and slowly lifted her finger to the hem of Shizuru s shirt." Aw, why don t you join me the next time, babe, the water really gets me hot". Natsuki inwardly mentally felt like punching herself and nearly passed out from embarrassment and trying to keep the blush running to her face to stop, never in her life has she tried such a bold move other than the time she confessed her love to Shizuru and took the next step with the relationship.

Looking at Shizuru, Natsuki burst out laughing unable to hold back any longer, the look on the girls face was priceless and definitely worth her effort as she looked to see Shizuru's face a tinge of a dark shade of red, her mask that she wears to hide her true emotions had been shattered, her eyes lost in thought and her lips slightly parted. Shizuru on the other hand stood there dazed, lost in thought at words spoken to her.' Na-Natsu-Natsuki actually said that? Well then I will play along too'. Shizuru's eyes then had a glint in her cloudy red; the glint Natsuki only saw when teasing statements are made.

Painstakingly slow, Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki s slim waist and pulled them in close together, their body s a few centimetres apart and as soon as Shizuru completed the action and Natsuki s face turned a light shade of red as she blushed. Shizuru then smirked as she felt arms on her shoulder signalling for her to let go but Shizuru didn't do so, she just buried her face into Natsuki s hair and the smell made her heart skip a beat at the fresh smell of a waterfall.

"Ara. Ikezu Natsuki. Maybe instead of the bath I shall join you in the bed now, No?" At this Natsuki had noticed that her plan had backfired on her. Damn it, Shizuru! Instead of pushing Shizuru away she knew she had no choice but to say one thing to get of this before being caught in the act by her friends. Ugh! I can't believe am gunna say this, oh well anything to stop the tease or I'll never have this liven down'.

"Oh, that s right! I need to get dressed but I can't if my body is being held, I know though, Shizuru, Tomorrow we should go on a date, Your choice!" Natsuki s body tensed when she felt movement from the other girl.' Oh no! What if it didn't work?!' She froze her mind when Shizuru pulled away with a smirk that scared even Natsuki; she was planning something that will really make the girl regret her teasing!

Shizuru then stepped back and started walking to the kitchen, she stopped halfway and turned to Natsuki with seriousness on her face and frowned. "Natsuki, Please get dressed or you will catch a cold for not wearing any clothes". Now finally turning for the last time Shizuru made her way to the living room and once passed the corner Natsuki then let the breath she was holding burst out of her mouth. Murmuring under her breath, "Damn it Shizuru!" She then jumped at Shizuru poking her head around the corner of the wall.

"Na-tsu-ki, you seem to be without modesty, why may I ask?" Natsuki s frown burrowed at the riddle and her face confused.

"What do you mean? Is that some kind of jo-AHHHH! WHERE'S MY TOWEL!" Natsuki looking down again could see that her towel was in fact up at hearing a melodious chuckle; she inwardly clicked the pieces together in her mind only to realize the last part when she looked up at seeing her girlfriend holding up her towel with a mischievous smirk.

"Shizuru! Give me my towel back before everyone catches me like this! Hurry, they will be here any minuet!" She gave Shizuru the best pleading look her face could muster.

"Ara, I don' want to." Shizuru then glanced at the living room. "Hm, I am going to sit in the living room, Oh and Natsuki, you might want to get some clothes" She then chuckled at the moment and then left around the corner.

"Damn it!" Natsuki then realized she did in fact need to get dressed and so she ran as fast as she could to their bedroom, nearly falling countless times along the she reached her room she then slammed open her draws, causing them to nearly fall out of it hinges. Quickly she pulled on her underwear and bra, a rare collectible item in her lingerie collection. Once done she finally ran to the opposite side of the room by the bed at the walk in wardrobe, Quickly she put on a white tight pair of jeans, she then moved to the shirt section picking out a black polo shirt to make the outfit a match when she felt a chill at her feet, realizing she had forgotten her socks. Grimacing, she then turned to get her socks from the drawer. Now clothing was done she moved to her hair, only to realize it had already nearly dried off with the fact of running around so she brushed through te dark blue - black strands of hair. Once done she checked in the mirror to make sure she looked perfectly fine for when everyone arrives but then she noticed a figure lurking in the background and inwardly grunted. Let the compliments of love begin as she inwardly pouted.

Positive she was going to be teased she looked around after waiting for a while but nothing came which made Natsuki worry. As she finished turning she could see Shizuru in a world of her own staring at Natsuki top to bottom. Shizuru soon seemed to have been caught in action and a tinge of red uncharacteristically lured its way to her face. Not too long Shizuru felt arms encircle around her waist as she was sandwiched between the wall and Natsuki.

"Did you know it's rude to stare at someone Shizuru?" Shizuru's face then brightened for a retort.

"Ara-Ara, Ikezu. Since when did Natsuki care about manners? You are full of surprises Na-stu-ki Kuga." Natsuki then shivered at hearing the purr come from Shizuru's voice.

Natsuki then lifted her fingers to Shizuru's chin and lifted her head, "I'm full of surprises." Natsuki then leaned in about to take Shizuru's lips in her own before the bell rang. Natsuki grunted and sighed. "Guess they have perfect timing, Huh?"

"Hehe, Natsuki is so bold when were alone but yet shy when around other people, it still remains a mystery" Shizuru spoke as she slipped out of Natsuki's grip to go open the front door before it gets banged down.

Natsuki sighed and then strode odd towards the living room to get ready for the fun time, but Natsuki really missed Shizuru's body heat pressed against hers.

Just as she entered the livid room she was greeted by Mai throwing herself at Natsuki in a tight embrace, who then retreated as Mikoto stood next to Mai in a calm posture unlike her old self who would throw herself straight at Mai's chest, then she eyed Haruka and Yukino entering with their hands intertwined. 'Bold move Yukino!' Natsuki tried to hold back the smirk that appeared on her lips as Nao finally entered by herself, Guess something's don't change.

"Hey everybody, are we gunna stand around or play video games and order junk food, huh?" Natsuki hadn't even registered the words before they were spoken but her face lit with a huge grin as Mikoto stepped forward along with Haruka and Nao giving off the aura of video games only mattered and Mai, Shizuru and Yukino all started chatting with each other.

"Alright, Let's get started, I'm gunna kick your ass Kuga!" Nao spoke as Mikoto shrugged and Haruka just smiled at seeing Yukino.

"Oh boy, Let the memories begin!" She muttered but no one seemed to hear her as she moved to turn on the game consul and TV and then giving everyone a join pad. 'This is gunna be a long night 'She inwardly cursed herself for agreeing to this!

Authors Note: Okay, Hey everyone! It's me Brad if you didn't know already. A new chapter will be uploaded soon, Hope you enjoy this one! Brad:) Started on 13/09/2013


	2. Chapter 2

It's Game Night!

Chapter 2: Love is in the air!

Authors Note: Hey everyone, Okay so this is chapter 2 of 'It's Game Night!'! This chapter is all about ShizuruxNatsuki and MaixMikoto fluff which I hope will turn out right. Baring in mind this is only my second story! Okay enjoy everyone!

The night filled with the sound of laughter, the smell of delicious food made by Mai, Shizuru and Yukino themselves, although Natsuki and Nao would have totally preferred junk food on game night as they usually would have and the sight of the video games on TV followed by a quick glance at Yukino and Haruka talking with Nao wilts Shizuru and Mai spoke, now leaving Natsuki and Mikoto playing the games. Something seemed different about Mikoto though and Natsuki's expression said what she was thinking although she was fully concentrated on winning the game even though she and Mikoto were now evenly matched by scores.

"Hey Mikoto, you and Mai are going out now right?" Natsuki asked as she ducked her head into a slump upon sensing Mai's glare on her but then as fast as it came it went. 'She must be distracted by Shizuru, thank god, I felt like I was gunna be ripped apart!' Natsuki inwardly cursed herself for being so stupid.

The reply for the question wasn't too long but a brief silence was gained.

"Yeah, I guess it's kinda new but you could just say it's like we've been dating for a while ya know, this love makes me feel happy but I feel totally oblivious as to what I'm supposed to do, got any ideas Natsuki?"

"I know how you feel, even though me and Shizuru have been dating a while since I left high school and we moved in together, some things are still unknown but it is fun. You and Mai are already living together right, why not make a nice date night or something? I dunno really, me and Shizuru mainly just do… um…Relaxing! Ha ha-ha!" 'If she understood what I meant that she and Mai must have already done that part but she's only 17 now! Oh wait, I was that age when me and Shizuru did it when we started going out in High school' Natsuki just shrugged it off and gave Mikoto a smile.

Mikoto's face brightened up and smiled back. "Oh, is that what you do? I'm no expert but I'm not a kid Natsuki, Ha-ha!" Mikoto's smug face said it all and Natsuki totally forgot about the game just to retort even though the blush on her face confirmed Mikoto's suspicions.

Natsuki hadn't even remembered the game was on before jumping on Mikoto and tickling her ribs all the way down to her side but then realised Mikoto's struggling and worming her way out of Natsuki's grasp, then Natsuki jumped straight onto Mikoto's stomach and straddled her making sure she couldn't move. "OH yeah? You still look like a kid to me Mikoto! "Natsuki then motioned to Mikoto's chest that was slightly bigger than the last time she had seen Mikoto. As Mikoto still struggled but was now nearly on the verge of tears from laughing too much Natsuki started to laugh alongside Mikoto and she herself forgot about the tickling she had just preformed.

"Geez Natsuki, You're such a perv, you not been getting any fun lately, Hm? " Mikoto's gaze then went to the side to look at Shizuru and then back at Natsuki. Natsuki followed her gaze and then blushed at realizing what Mikoto meant before going back to tickling her.

Shizuru had caught the gaze Mikoto had sent her way which was then followed by Natsuki. Except her face had a blush which she recognised as the #4 blush: The blush which included something about their sex life. Shizuru then let out a small chuckle at Natsuki going back to tickle Mikoto.

"Ara, Ikezu. It would seem as though we are both in their conversation Mai. I wish I knew what they were talking about over there". Shizuru's face then dropped to a pout which just came out as cute no matter who was looking at it.

Sitting around the bar by the kitchen sat Shizuru and Mai both smiling at the sight of Natsuki and Mikoto laughing with each other. The smiles they had were infectious and spreading around the room to Mai and Shizuru.

"They sure do have a lot in common don't they, Shizuru?" Mai asked taking a sip from her drink as she eyed Shizuru's face that was full of love, the twinkle in her eyes and the tugging of the corner of her lips forcing them into a smile.

"Ara, they do, but not too much. Now then Mai, Natsuki tells me that you got a job in a restaurant as the main chef, How is it?" Shizuru then turned her head to face Mai who was now lost in thought with a hand on her chin in a thinking pose. "Well, It is not amazing working there but it is really busy but I can go for any challenge thrown at me but I feel like if a better opportunity came my way I would accept it, the restaurant I work for are nothing special and it's just like a takeaway you could say and also the pay is nothing to scream about" Mai said as her body slumped onto the counter as she sighed but she never left Shizuru's gaze.

"Ara, I see, you want to work in a restaurant that is more known and not on some street near an alley. I understand and I have a position to offer you might like but first, how is Takumi these days? Shizuru asked with a smile on her face that was actually a rare smile that Natsuki mentions to her every now and then and now she understood why Natsuki was so happy to see it because that smile was indeed beautiful.

Mai then sat up and looked around the large living room full of technology but at the same time had a few antiques in certain spots which gave the room more of a calm manor than a 'Yeah, I have all this because am rich' kind of look. Mai's gaze then fell upon Natsuki and Mikoto on the dance mat that was linked to the TV with them both smiling and laughing at stupid comments about the dancing they gave each other. Then her gaze returned to Shizuru's as Shizuru took a sip of the tea she was drinking while waiting for her reply.

Mai then started to speak."Hm, his operations are done and he is now more able to do much more without having problems, he also just finished school but instead of going to college or university he has been trying to find a job in a restaurant doing deserts. He really does enjoy that baking he does and even Akira has been helping him, although she has been busy at her father's dojo recently so he has been alone for the past week and he is currently living in my spare room since me and Mikoto share a room now". Mai then looked back to the room and lifted her head back in a sigh staring at the roof. "He hasn't had much look yet because the places he has tried say that he is inexperienced but hadn't tried his skills to see if they were good but that is why they don't give him the job because they haven't checked his skills". Mai then sighed again before looking at Shizuru who was still drinking her tea.

Mai then realized she must have bored Shizuru with her rambling. She inwardly sighed that she talks too much for her own good or that's what Tate said after she gave him an earful at the fact she caught him cheating on her. 'If I ever see that guy again al knock him out'.

Sensing movement next to her and a hand on her shoulder she knew it wasn't Shizuru's hand. Looking to her left she could see Mikoto standing next to her.

"Oh, Mikoto? Hey, is everything alri-"Before Mai could speak any more of her sentence she was cut off by Mikoto lifting her hand to caress her face before leaning in and giving her a kiss. Feeling something brush against her lips she knew it was Mikoto's tongue and so she opened her mouth to bid her entrance. Immediately Mikoto's tongue was in her moth and Mai responded completely by moving her own hands up and around Mikoto's neck and rested them there loosing herself and melting into the kiss for a few moments but then regretfully pulled back for air, panting slightly before realizing the entire rooms eyes were on them, and with a blush she looked at Mikoto, Mikoto's face had a huge grin on it before running back to Natsuki to give her a high five. Mai was so shocked she only just heard Shizuru let out a laugh.

"Wha-What was that about Mikoto!" Mai's face then immediately tried to hide the blush from her cheeks as she watched Natsuki ruffle Mikoto's hair. Then she settled down to turn to Shizuru and her face was a little surprised at the fact Natsuki and Mikoto were giving each other ideas.

"Oh my, that is a cute little show there, Mai. However, continuing our previous conversation. You and Takumi both want better jobs am I right? Well if that is so I can help you out there". Shizuru looked at Mai to get conformation if she was interested and by Mai's expression it looked as if she was so Shizuru continued.

"Ara, I shall explain. You see my family is a large business made up of verity's, I have now inherited my family's business and I am planning on opening a restaurant and-" Shizuru stopped to see Mai's face and her jaw was draped open and her eyes had turned narrow. Shizuru just smiled and continued.

"And so, this restaurant is in the progress of being completed in 2 weeks' time and is in need of a chef, however, I am also in need of a Confectionist also, If you are interested, You and Takumi can take the positions. The pay is very well something to scream about and the restaurant is also already in the newspapers and I have a preview night for when it opens and most of the people working there are all high class chefs from around the world, and I would love it for you two to work there of course because you are the most talented at what you do. So if you're intere-"Shizuru's sentence was cut short by my throwing herself onto Shizuru into a big hug.

"YES! YES YES YES! Thank you Shizuru! I have to tell Takumi too!" Mai then stood up and reached into her back pocket but was stopped by Shizuru's hand before she spoke.

"Remember Mai, My restaurant isn't going to open until 2 weeks' time, So keep your current job and make sure they know that you are leaving, but also there is a cooking test for you and Takumi to do although I can guarantee you will get the job there are others who want it as well. Now with that said, you're welcome Mai." Shizuru then released her grip on Mai's arm as she stood herself as she noticed Natsuki had started to wander over to her position.

"Ara, Hello my Natsuki. What were you and Mikoto discussing earlier?" Natsuki just stood without answering with a curious look on her face, which read out 'Al tells you if you tell me' kind of look. Shizuru granted the look its answer.

"I offered Mai and Takumi the positions at my new restaurant that I being built. Now will Natsuki tell me her answer to my question?" Shizuru asked and then put a hand on her hip just to intrigue Natsuki's attention and then she noticed that Mikoto wasn't with her, and she looked to see Mikoto had gone to go with Mai for the phone call. Shizuru then sat down and said "Ikezu!" In Natsuki's direction which then caught Natsuki's attention. Shizuru then realised that she could use her sitting position and so she then then slightly lifted her leg and slowly showed someone of the silky smooth flesh beneath and then slightly parted them and moved over her leg over her other.

"Shi-Shizuru! At least wait till later!" Natsuki's face had a huge blush and so she turned so no one could see it.

'Oh no! She's using her charm on me and I can't win when she does, Al just have to tell her then…'

Okay! Alright, Second chapter done! I will see you at chapter 3. Brad out! :)


	3. Chapter 3

It's Game Night!

Chapter 3

Authors Note: Well, Chapter 3, Enjoy because this is the ending... BUT! I will be doing more Fics so follow me for my stories and drop some more reviews! :)

* * *

Those looks. The look you can only describe in one word Lust . Sitting there with her silky legs crossed over one another, allowing anyone to see her legs but mainly only one person. That person is staring over her and down her legs with a gaping mouth like no other.

"Ara? Natsuki, See something you like". It wasn't a question but a statement as her eyes the seductively lifted to Natsuki's gaze, only to find that her prey was now in a blush hat is only described as a nosebleed blush and...

"1,2...3 Shizuru spoke just on queue as Natsuki s nose started running and the thing gushing out of her nose was nothing more than a thick red substance known as blood. Shizuru although expecting and planning this stood and walked into the kitchen with such a grace it was more like a saunter and reached the tissue box only to bring them back around and stand in front of Natsuki.

"Shi Shizu-ru Shizuru!" Natsuki's face then deepened its shade to a deeper blush as more blood gushed from her nose.

"Hm, Natsuki's getting blood everywhere and if it goes any further it is going to stain the carpet!" Shizuru's voice rose a bit as Natsuki then realized that she was right and the stares on them from Mai and Mikoto on the left and on the right were Haruka and Yukino with Nao preparing to leave.

"Oh Shit! It's not my fault! You started it with your sexy body!" Realizing what she had just said Natsuki bolted for the tissues and then ran straight to the bathroom yelling "Damn it all!" And Shizuru gave an amused chuckle at the compliment of Natsuki's guard being down.

"Hahaha! Nice show, Mutt!" And in reply was a big yell from down the hallway of "Shut it, you ugly spider!" Then everyone burst out laughing except for Natsuki and Nao as they just stared glaring at each other and by the look on Shizuru and Mai's face they could see the electric shooting glares at each other and both sighed only to look at each other and chuckle.

Shizuru then noticed Haruka and Yukino and Nao grabbing their coats and so Shizuru wondered over leaving Mai and Mikoto sitting on the couch making out with each other.

"Ara, are you all leaving so early? It isn't really that late and we haven t spoken that much to each other yet" Shizuru said as she then stopped to a halt in front of the group. Shizuru then noticed that Haruka was wearing a white suit that helped bring out her body. 'I didn't notice Haruka wearing a suit earlier, How careless of me' Shizuru inwardly smirked at her own comment. Next to her was Yukino helping put Haruka's blazer on, which left Nao who was putting her shoes on.

"Unfortunately, I have a new case in which the police have given me so I must be leaving for an Emergency meeting and Yukino is my secretary so we both must be off, as for Nao I have no idea". Haruka then shocked everyone in the room when she leaned in and kissed Shizuru on the cheek.

"Sorry I couldn't t say longer Miss Bubuzuke". Haruka then turned with a wave and walked out of the door as Yukino just bowed and then followed after.

"Well, As much fun as this was playing games and watching romance and the mutt with a nosebleed I must be off also, I have some college work that must be done by tomorrow, so later!" Nao then stood and walked out the door without another word. Shizuru then turned with a smirk on her face which could make anyone fall to their knees and beg to do whatever she requested of them.

"Hm, It seems us four are the only ones left now that Haruka and Yukino also Nao have left, Why don t we get some Ice-cream and watch a film?" Shizuru asked as she clapped her hands together and her head leaning to the side slightly with a smile.

"I am totally in if there s Ice-cream!" Mikoto shouted as she jumped off the couch and ran down the hallway to come back with a stuffed nosed Natsuki.

"Why not, there's no harm in relaxing some more before it gets too late right?" Mai said as she perked up at the idea of a film with her lover and best friend with her lover.

"Of course not, You two can choose the film and me and Natsuki will prepare the ice cream!" Shizuru said she walked towards Natsuki and linked their hands together and entwined their fingers to walk off into the kitchen.

Natsuki then looked over her shoulder to see Mai and Mikoto giving a quick kiss before turning to look at the dvds section hoping no one noticed it but a tug on her hand and a halt brought her back to realize they were in the kitchen and Shizuru had let go of her hand and was heading towards the freezer.

"Which flavor would Natsuki like? Oh and also no mayo in your ice cream because it s very unhealthy that you eat it with everything!" Shizuru didn't even need to look before saying "And stop frowning! You'll get wrinkles". Now she pulled back from the freezer with Vanilla, chocolate, banana and strawberry ice creams in tubs.

"How did you know without even looking at me? Natsuki's frown then disappeared when she saw Shizuru smile at her; Natsuki loved that smile so much as she lost herself in the moment after seeing Shizuru's lovely smile.

Slowly she leaned in, so painstakingly slow as she was now a few centimeters away from Shizuru's lips and then finally leaned in and pressed their lips together for a few seconds before pulling away for a breath of air and going back only this time with more heat and passion in the kiss. Natsuki brushed her tongue against Shizuru's bottom lip asking for permission in which Shizuru gladly opened her mouth earning Natsuki a moan and from then took the lead and pressed herself against Shizuru, Then realizing their position Natsuki brought her right leg up to move in between Shizuru's and pushed up slightly and Shizuru half gasped and half moaned and Natsuki found herself smirking into the kiss, Just as she was about to push Shizuru onto the counter a...

"Ahem!" Interrupted them.

Natsuki and Shizuru both looked at each other and then over towards the noise that had interrupted them and there stood Mai with a blush on her face and Mikoto with her hand around Mai's waist.

"Wow! I think the Ice-cream just melted because the temperature in here just went up by two hundred!"Mai said as she then pointed to Natsuki and Shizuru.

"Geez, Mai. Live a little, walst me and Shizuru were doing this you and Mikoto could have done the same thing! Hehehe!" Natsuki said as she distangled herself from Shizuru and picked up the ice cream and moved to the couch followed by Shizuru, as soon as they sat down Mikoto bolted her way to the chocolate ice cream and got Mai the strawberry flavor.

"Tch! I guess your right! Damn it all" Mai said as she sat down on the couch in Mikoto's Lap, earning a blush from Mikoto which was a really rare sight.

"Haha, Wont Shizuru sit in my lap?" Natsuki asked as she sat o the couch with a teasing pat on her legs which Shizuru took in an instant and pressed play on the tv remote to start the film and then suddenly...

"HEAVY!" Natsuki and Mikoto yelped at the same time as each other before looking at each other and gesturing to the parts they liked the most about their girlfriends.

Mikoto moved her hands to Mai's chest, Natsuki moved her hands to Shizuru's ass and then They both grinned and moved their hands to their girlfriends fronts, earning gasps from both Shizuru and Mai.

"Mikoto!" Mai said a she stood up in a jump like manner.

"Na-tsu-ki!" Shizuru yelped and swatted Natsuki's hands away after standing.

Mikoto burst out laughing at their reaction and Natsuki nearly fell of the couch after she and Mikoto gave each other a high-five. Mai and Shizuru looked at each other and then pouted, Then they both moved to the opposite couch and sat down not saying a word.

'AHAHAHAHA! Oh god, Natsuki was right! This game is fun Hahaha!' Mikoto then burst out laughing again.

'Damn it Mikoto! No sex fopr you tonight!' Mai then blushed at the though of saying that.

'Ara? Natsuki is so bald tonight, She should be more like that other than in the bedroom' Shizuru then inwardly smirked.

'Hehehehe! I so turned Shizuru's horny switch on, I am so in there tonight!' Natsuki then fell on the floor and everyone started laughing.

"This is so much fun!"Everyone said as the movie then started and they all started tucking into their ice cream as the movie began to play. 

* * *

Authors Note: Weeell! Chapter 3 finished. End of 'It's Game Night!' Hope you enjoyed this story! I have a romance/drama planned out next! Seeayh then:) Brad!


End file.
